A Coral Reef Strengthens Out into Land
A Coral Reef Strengthens Out into Land (He pūkoʻa kani ʻāina) is the 15th episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis McGarrett and Danny investigate the murder of a private detective, whose client was killed the same way, and Adam sends Jessie into a dangerous situation with disastrous consequences. Also, Danny’s uncle Vito comes to town to help Danny and McGarrett get their restaurant up and running. Plot Notes * Danny's Uncle Vito is introduced. * Vito was mention about the cargo truck in the Philippines. * Hiro Noshimuri was mentioned but did not appear. Deaths * Prewitt killed by drowning * Junior Reigns killed 1 person Quotes : Uncle Vito: I warned you, you little jamook. No I'm gonna rip off your arms and beat you to death. : Danny Williams: No, please, please. : Uncle Vito: Oh! Danny. How are you doing, kid? Hey. Give me some sugar. : Danny Williams: Uncle Vito, Whoa. You got grease on you. You look like a half-baked buttered. I don't want to touch you. : Uncle Vito: Well, I'm sorry you had to hear it. I thought you were the sunscreen police. Guy can't even get a tan without somebody giving an opinion about it. : Danny Williams: Yeah, well... : Uncle Vito: Who's this guy? : Danny Williams: This-this is Steve. This is my partner. Steve, it's my Uncle Vito. Nice to meet you. : Steve McGarrett: Nice to meet you. : Uncle Vito: Hey, some grip here. Whoa. : Steve McGarrett: Hey, Danny's told me a lot about you. : Uncle Vito: Yeah, as long as he didn't tell you where the bodies are buried. That's a joke. I never killed nobody. And if I did, he'd never tell. : Danny Williams: That's, uh... that's, uh, Jersey humor. : Steve McGarrett: Oh, okay, Vito, listen, we really appreciate you, uh, flying all this way to help us get this restaurant up and running. Thank You. : Uncle Vito: Yeah. I hear it's been a disaster for you two. : Steve McGarrett: Well, look Danny says you're just the guy to the train back on the track. So, look, if you're done here, I was thinking maybe we could swing you by the place, maybe get you started. What do you say? : Uncle Vito: Yeah... Could you give me, uh... like, another half an hour? You know, I gotta roast this thing evenly. I'm just breaking your balls. Huh? Come on, you mutts. : Steve McGarrett: That's Jersey humor again, huh? : Jessie Nomura: You got away clean? : Adam Noshimuri: Hideki has no idea who stole his car. : Jessie Nomura: There's no going back now. You just punched the tiger in the nose. : Adam Noshimuri: Yeah, and that was the easy part. : Jessie Nomura: You jacked the car without a single scratch. Who knew that under that clean-cut look of yours you were a car-boosting street racer? : Adam Noshimuri: Been driving since I was 14. Thought myself on my father's Ferrari. Course he didn't know that. : Jessie Nomura: You boosted your father's car? What a rebel. : Adam Noshimuri: Yeah, I was-- until I wrapped that car around a lamppost one night. Technically, I think I'm still grounded. : Jessie Nomura: You really think this is gonna work? : Adam Noshimuri: You're just gonna have to trust me. : Jessie Nomura: Easy for you to say. If this thing goes sideways it's not your ass on the line. Trivia * Jorge Garcia, Dennis Chun and Kimee Balmilero were credited, but do not appear. * Vincent Pastore is a guest star as Danny’s Uncle Vito. Cast |- |Vito Russo |Vincent Pastore |Danny's uncle |- |Hideki Tashiro |Aaron Yoo |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Devin Walsh/Visha Kundahara |Daniel Buran |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Ikko |Og Libra |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Nicole |Sarah Juliette Halford |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Greg Isaacs |Donovan Oakleaf |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Kyle Kalani |Edward Edwards |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Huma Kalani |Julie Alfonso |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Lifeguard |Hudson Taylor |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Nurse |Miriam Lucien |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Bodyguard |Robert Kaaua |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Tech |Preston Kamauu |A man who appears in this episode. Video References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 8 (2010)